In general, air cleaners may draw polluted indoor air, and may filter out dust or odor particles contained in the indoor air to purify the drawn indoor air into clean air. As such, the purified indoor air may be repeatedly discharged externally from the air cleaner.
In other words, the air cleaner may draw polluted air therearound, may purify the polluted air, and may clean the air therearound while discharging clean air.
To this end, the air cleaner may, in general, include a blower for drawing the air therearound and discharging purified air and filters for filtering out dust or odor particles contained in the drawn air. For example, the air cleaner may purify the air flowing through the filters.
Meanwhile, humidifying air cleaners among such air cleaners may use the principle of converting the air, purified by various types of filters, into humid air while passing through saturated humidifying filters.
In other words, the humidifying air cleaner may allow the purified air to contain water, thus performing an air cleaning function and a humidifying function in a dry environment.
As such, the humidifying air cleaner may allow saturated air that passes through the humidifying filter and non-saturated air that does not penetrate therethrough to meet, and may externally discharge the combined air.
However, since the flux of the air passing through the humidifying filter is small, the humidifying air cleaner might not have a sufficient degree of humidifying capability.
Accordingly, the development of a structure that may increase the amount of humidified air is required, and with an increase in the amount of humidified air, it is urgent to develop a structure that may increase the amount of air filtered by the humidifying filter.